¿Esperarías mi regreso?
by Soulance
Summary: Después de la derrota de Yhwach muchas heridas necesitaron ser reparadas. Ese día una pregunta flotó en el aire ¿Esperarías mi regreso?... No hubo respuesta... Hinamori fue incapaz de contestar ante sus palabras. Sólo el tiempo podría curar las heridas, sólo el tiempo podría decir la respuesta.


**Hola amores después de tanto tiempo vengo a traerles este pequeño One shot post la guerra sangrienta de los mil años. Quiero dedicarlo a mi querido Taicho uwu pues es quien me ha animado a volver al mundo del fanfic. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Aclaraciones:** Bleach no me pertenece :'c es obra de Tite Kubo. Esta historia está hecha sólo con fines recreativos y también ha sido publicada en Wattpad bajo mi usuario Soulance_

 **¿Esperarías mi regreso?…**

Había sido un milagro, una verdadera hazaña del destino, lo que fuera… Eso ya no era importante. De alguna manera, casi imposible Aizen, Uryu e Ichigo lograron derrotar al todopoderoso Yhwach. Al menos, por el momento. Las palabras del aterrador villano seguirían forjadas en el corazón de Ichigo, esa promesa de que volvería en sus momentos de mayor felicidad y les daría la peor de las muertes. El sol apenas iluminaba el cielo y los heridos estaban dispersos por toda la Sociedad de Almas. Aquello marcaba un nuevo comienzo, algo así como una nueva Era en la que se tendría que reconstruir todo de nuevo.

Ichigo cayó al suelo completamente agotado y Uryu ayudó a Renji con la hemorragia de su brazo. No pasó demasiado tiempo para que Rukia y Orihime llegaran hasta ellos. Ambas estaban heridas, pero no dudaron ni un segundo en correr en ayuda de sus amigos.

-¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Ishida-kun!- gritó entre lágrimas Inoue- están bien… ¡qué alivio!

Dijo la pelinaranja llorando de alegría al verlos con vida aunque tenían heridas severas. A pesar de su condición, Orihime desplegó sus poderes y ayudó a regenerar el brazo de Renji en primer lugar ya que era el que más ayuda requería. La chica se giró y vio a Aizen herido, a él también le hacía falta un brazo. La razón le decía que no debía curarlo, que era un hombre peligroso y que lo mejor era dejarlo así, pero su corazón le dictaba que lo sanara. Después de todo, él había ayudado a derrotar a Yhwach y en el fondo Orihime sabía que sin su participación, probablemente todos estarían muertos.

-¡Soten Kisshun!- dijo la chica cubriendo el área del brazo y regenerándolo lentamente.

-¿Entiendes que este puede ser considerado un acto de traición?- preguntó Aizen de manera retórica con su habitual tono de voz- Un acto muy propio de ti, Inoue Orihime.

Aizen cerró su puño y lo abrió un par de veces. Su brazo estaba como nuevo, en perfectas condiciones. Un poder muy bueno a pesar de que Inoue no lo usaba en toda la magnitud que podría. La chica cayó al piso completamente agotada. Ella también estaba herida y ya no le quedaban fuerzas para curar a más de los heridos. Uryu corrió hacia ella y la recostó en su regazo. Le sonrió con cierta vergüenza y Orihime derramó algunas lágrimas al tiempo que componía una radiante sonrisa y extendía una mano débil para tocar la mejía del Quincy.

-Sabía que no eras un traidor Ishida-kun- su voz se hizo un susurro- en mi corazón lo sabía…

Uryu le pidió que descansara. Aquellas palabras le habían calado muy hondo y sabía que Orihime se había esforzado mucho. Él la cubrió protectoramente entre sus brazos y se quedaron así en silencio. Rukia por su parte había corrido hasta Ichigo y lo curaba con ayuda de su Kido. La agitada respiración del pelinaranja poco a poco se fue haciendo más pacífica.

-Idiota… mírate- Rukia sonreía- te han dado la paliza de tu vida…

-No eres quién para decirlo, enana- él le tomó una de las manos- también luces terrible.

Ambos cruzaron miradas y sonrisas. Entre ellos no hacían falta las palabras, sólo su mutua compañía y cualquiera con un buen par de ojos se daría cuenta de la dicha que sentían al estar juntos.

Pronto llegaron más shinigamis entre ellos Kyoraku, Nanao, Byakuya, Toshiro y Kenpachi. Justo detrás de ellos llegaron Momo y Hirako. Todos se pusieron tensos al mirar a un Aizen completamente curado. Las miradas de algunos se desviaron a Orihime entendiendo que eso debía ser obra de ella. Nadie se atrevía a decir o hacer nada, estaban demasiado débiles como para hacerle frente a Aizen. La tensión era palpable en el aire, algunos apretaron los puños y mandíbulas como en el caso del capitán Hitsugaya, pero ninguno se atrevió a dar el primer paso. Ninguno, excepto ella.

Aún con sus heridas y el cuerpo tembloroso, Hinamori dio unos cuantos pasos separándose del grupo y caminando hacia Aizen. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su cuerpo se movía sólo. Sentimientos encontrados se arremolinaron en su pecho, pero entre todos predominaba la alegría. Una felicidad absurda por volver a verlo después de que fuera encerrado en el Muken. Hitsugaya dio un paso para seguirla, pero Hirako lo detuvo con un brazo. Era una situación muy delicada.

-Aizen-taicho…- susurró Momo con voz quebrada, mientras las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas.

El aludido la miró con su único ojo descubierto. Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se dibujó en su rostro al ver a la chica que se acercaba a él en un acto valiente, si cabía decirlo, pero también estúpido. ¿Así que aún provocaba ese efecto sobre ella?… Aizen ladeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que Kyoraku se ponía frente a Momo y la cubría con uno de sus brazos. Los guardias del Muken estaban ahí de regreso, para escoltar a Aizen a la prisión aunque todos eran conscientes de lo infinitamente pequeña que era la probabilidad de que eso ocurriera.

-Muy bien Aizen… parece que tu pequeña visita al exterior acaba aquí- dijo el capitán comandante con más confianza de la que sentía.

Los carceleros se acercaron con mucha cautela, sin embargo, los que lo hicieron demasiado fueron cortados enseguida sin percibir qué había pasado. Kyoraku tensó la mandíbula e hizo retroceder unos pasos a la teniente del quinto escuadrón que se había quedado completamente paralizada. Aizen en cambio extendió los brazos y sonrió.

-Iré con ustedes, pero no se les ocurra ponerme un dedo encima- sentenció bajando sus manos en completa calma.

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos por aquella declaración y muy en el fondo estaban aliviados. Esa era la única manera de encerrarlo de nuevo. Momo reaccionó y volvió a adelantarse pegándose al brazo extendido del capitán comandante. Quería verlo, quería guardar una imagen más de él antes de que se lo llevaran para siempre. Se secó las lágrimas torpemente y lo miró intentando almacenar cada detalle en su memoria. Su corazón palpitando desbocado ante la insólita declaración de que él aceptaba el encierro cuando todos eran conscientes de que era un hombre libre.

-20,000 años…- dijo Aizen mirando a la teniente- 20,000 años de condena… Después de todo lo ocurrido ¿esperarías mi regreso, Hinamori-kun?

Ella no dijo nada, sólo abrió enormemente sus ojos y obligó a su cuerpo a no correr hacia él, aunque sabía que en ese estado no podría mover un solo músculo. Ella no dijo absolutamente nada, mientras la pregunta flotaba en el aire, pero sus ojos lo decían todo. Esa mezcla de dulzura y perdón, un amor y admiración inquebrantables que le durarían el tiempo que le durara su vida misma. Ella no dijo nada, pero la respuesta era demasiado clara… Ella esperaría.

Aizen fue escoltado pacíficamente con Kyoraku caminando a su lado. Momo cayó de rodillas al suelo, la mirada de su antiguo capitán y sus palabras aún resonaban en su cabeza. Toshiro se zafó del agarre de Hirako y fue hasta ella muy preocupado. Quiso decirle que no escuchara a Aizen, pero sabía que era inútil. Le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió intentando tranquilizarla. Las tropas del cuarto escuadrón se desplegaron y en cuestión de unos minutos llegaron hasta ellos comandados por la teniente Isane.

Aquél día quedó grabado en la historia como el más caótico que se viviera en la sociedad de almas. Todo aquél con capacidad de movilizarse debía ayudar a los heridos o trasladarlos a los puestos médicos que habían sido instalados por la cuarta división como respuesta a la emergencia. Las curaciones con Kido, cuidados médicos y operaciones fueron ininterrumpidos y aun así demasiadas vidas se perdieron. El capitán Kurotsuchi llegó a su escuadrón que a duras penas seguía en pie. Entre sus manos llevaba un cerebro, nadie se atrevió a decir nada mientras el científico se internaba en su laboratorio una vez más.

Diez años pasaron desde aquél histórico día. El Seiretei estaba reconstruido casi por completo. Una gloriosa paz bañaba los tres mundos. Los capitanes se encaminaban a un importante evento: el nombramiento del nuevo capitán del décimo tercer escuadrón y su teniente. Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos en las barracas de la primera división, se dio inicio a la ceremonia.

-¿Por qué esa cara tan larga?- se burló el pelirrojo.

-Calla, idiota- dijo una voz femenina con un deje de irritación.

-Tsk… ¿quieres que te de una paliza como en los viejos tiempos?- desafió la voz de un pelinaranja.

-Esa es la señal- dijo Renji casi empujándolos para salir.

¡Adelante, Capitana del décimo tercer escuadrón: Kuchiki Rukia!- proclamó el anunciante- ¡Y teniente de la décimo tercera división: Kurosaki Ichigo!

Rukia entró vistiendo su haori de capitana, su cabello largo por primera vez y sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas. A su lado, Ichigo con una radiante sonrisa de satisfacción y la banda de teniente atada a su brazo izquierdo. Todos los capitanes sonrieron abiertamente frente al nombramiento de ambos. La ceremonia se dio por concluida y de inmediato el pelinaranja y la nueva capitana salieron de las barracas del primer escuadrón. Renji los siguió haciendo reclamos por dejarlo atrás, pero luego de un rato, todos rieron.

Los tres llegaron al lugar en que una vez fue el Sokyoku. En la cima de aquél monte los esperaban sus amigos. Todos estaban ahí: Uryu, Orihime. Sado, Yuzu, Karin, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Isshin e incluso Ryuken. Desde la gran altura contemplaron los cambios que se habían realizado desde que su historia comenzara y llenos de orgullo y alegría, todos se permitieron sonreír por una mejor Era para la Sociedad de Almas y el Mundo humano. La amenaza de Yhwach ya no pesaba en el corazón de Ichigo, no ahora que contemplaba su mayor felicidad y sabía que ya nada lo separaría de ella.

Mientras la celebración se llevaba a cabo, el capitán comandante dejaba su división y se encaminó a la tumba de Ukitake. Le pidió su sabiduría, para tomar las decisiones apropiadas en las acciones que estaba a punto de tomar. Nanao llegó y le indicó que debía darse prisa para asistir al juicio que ese día se celebraría en la Central 46. Shunsui le sonrió y con un movimiento de su sombrero se despidió de su gran amigo. El juicio se hizo en total discreción y el veredicto tomado jamás salió de la cámara de la Central 46.

Así fueron pasando los años, las décadas y los siglos mismos. Con el pasar del tiempo todos fueron encontrando su lugar y labrando sus caminos. Todos a excepción de una dulce chica para la que el tiempo pasaba con excepcional lentitud. Con los años ella también había madurado, pero el recuerdo de ese día seguía grabado en su ser. Era consciente de que esas palabras la seguirían hasta la tumba. Hundida en ese pensamiento, fue como la encontró el capitán del décimo escuadrón.

-¡Eh… Hinamori, despierta!- la llamó con algo de irritación en su voz ya que no lo había escuchado la primera vez.

-¡S-Shiro-chan!- titubeó una sorprendida Momo que acababa de notar su presencia.

-Es capitán Hitsugaya…- dijo Toshiro cansinamente, ya que ella insistía en llamarlo así a pesar de que ahora él lucía como un adulto.

-L-lo siento… Hitsugaya-kun- se excusó su amiga de la infancia.

-Como sea… el comandante Kyoraku quiere verte en su oficina de inmediato- le dijo con seriedad.

Momo se sorprendió un poco, pero acató al llamado con rapidez. Toshiro se sentó donde ella había estado hasta un momento y sonrío con cierta resignación: ella no cambiaría con el paso del tiempo.

Hinamori usó su shunpo para llegar de prisa a la citación, se sentía ansiosa y no dejaba de preguntarse el motivo de un llamado tan repentino. En el primer escuadrón, Nanao la recibió y se encargó de encaminarla hasta la oficina de su tío. Momo la siguió en completo silencio, su corazón comenzaba a llenarse de intranquilidad. La teniente del primer escuadrón la invitó a pasar y la dejó completamente sola en lo que parecía una oficina vacía.

Los rayos del sol iluminaban la sala y Momo dio unos cuantos pasos. Estaba muy confundida y agitada. No había señales del comandante por la oficina que a excepción de ella estaba vacía. _¿Qué sucede?_ Se preguntó sin entender la situación hasta que una voz familiar le llegó como un susurro. Su corazón agitado casi se detuvo por un segundo. Lágrimas le bañaron las mejillas mientras se daba la vuelta y sus ojos se encontraban con esos ojos que tanto adoraba. La imagen le parecía una ilusión misma, hasta que esa voz serena y profunda volvió a dirigirse hacia ella.

-No han pasado 20,000 años todavía…- Aizen le sonreía caminando hasta quedar a unos pasos de ella- pero después de todo lo que ha ocurrido ¿aún me esperarías, Hinamori-kun?

El corazón de Momo se calmó de inmediato. Con sus manos temblorosas se secó las lágrimas al saber que aquél no era otro de sus sueños lúcidos y compuso la sonrisa más radiante que había surcado su rostro en su larga vida. Con todo el amor, el gozo y el agradecimiento que le inundaba el pecho; resumió en dos palabras todos esos largos años de su vida…

-Lo haría… 


End file.
